


jack is vain

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as vicious as Jack says he’ll be to him, Jack isn’t quite so mean once he can see Timothy’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jack is vain

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, this whole thing was posted with my cat laying all over me and my keyboard. i am a Professional.  
> on tumblr [here](http://illegalcockbiting.tumblr.com/post/104376900342/)

For as vicious as Jack says he’ll be to him, with teeth in his neck and a hand down his pants, bent over the table in his office, Jack isn’t quite so mean once he can see Timothy’s face. If he’s getting fucked on his belly, with Jack lined up against his thighs and his hands bruising at Timothy’s hips, Jack will be brutal and rough and leave him sore for days and days.

When Jack has him flipped over, though, and they’re pressed belly to belly and Jack is looking himself in the face, he’s almost tender. Kisses mark his collar instead of bites, and Timothy feels warm and fuzzy instead of cold and nauseous.

He feels especially warm when Jack takes his time fucking him, pushing into him slowly and pulling out even slower. His mouth hovers over Timothy’s neck, hot breath rushing over his skin as Jack pants, even out of it enough to drool a little, caught up in his focus on Timothy beneath him. It drives Timothy up the wall, because Jack becomes so vulnerable but still remains in total control of both of them. It’s dehumanizing, is what it is; laying there with his legs open as wide as possible, hands tied above his head, his dick dripping onto his stomach; he’s hardly anything more than an expensive toy, and Jack is the spoiled child who bought him to play with.

 


End file.
